How to Calm a Girl
by FreeJoy
Summary: Astrid can't take it any more and she spazes out and needs calming. She is having a break down after Heather popped in and she needs some calming down and comfort. Who else could help her other than Hiccup! -ONESHOT Sorry for the sucky sum. first story on here so please read and feel free to message or review! thanks!


**Well… This is my first fanfic that I have ever put on here… I really love reading every ones stories and I really hope you all like mine! **

**I have been writing fanfics for about 4 years but like I said first one on here… I just I am just scared to know what people think but I need to know if I want to get better so… here I go! Please tell me what you think!**

**Oh by the way.. I own NOTHING! Just idea.. and well whatever.. you all know what I mean…**

How to Calm a Girl

"Rrrrrahh! Ah! AHHHH!" Were the only noises that came from the woods far from all people. The young blonde Viking grabbed her axe and threw it at another tree, the young sapling snapping in half from the force. "Odin damnit!" She threw herself on the ground and started punching it. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Trying to get these feelings out by pain, but nothing was working. All the while tears poured out of her eyes.

Hearing someone screaming off in the distance a husky young Viking and his rocking loving dragon fight back fear and follow the screams. Peering over a bush Fishlegs looked at the scene. "Ast..?" He was about to ask. He looked over to Meatlug "What's wrong with her girl?" the dragon just looked at him and blinked. Looking back at the girl "Wait a minute… is she CRYING!? This is serious! Astrid doesn't cry! Come girls let's go get Hiccup… he should be able to calm her down.

Back in his room Hiccup dipped his pen in ink and continued to draw Toothless into The Book Of Dragons. "Ah, finally!" He claimed happily. "Look Toothless, I finally got it perfect! The Night Fury is finally in The Book of Dragons. "HICCCCCUUUPPPP!" Hiccup jumped up when he heard his name and Toothless growled. "Fishlegs?" Hiccup questioned the voice as he walked down the stairs to his front door that someone was pounding on. He pulled it open to see the red face of his friend. "Hey Fishlegs, what's wrong? Is Meatlug okay?" Hiccup walked around Fishlegs who was trying to catch his breath. "No, she is fine. It's Astrid." Hiccup spun around and stared at his friend.

"Come on Toothless! Faster Bud! I don't want her to do something stupid…" Hiccup told his dragon as they flew to Astrid. Fishlegs had told Hiccup that Astrid was crying. Was that even possible? Astrid; One of the toughest people he knows, Crying? Well she is human. Toothless landed quietly on the ground just out of Astrid's view.

Astrid was still in a fit of rage now swinging a tree limb around until hurling it at a huge tree and watching the branch shatter. Hiccup looked at her. He could see blood dripping from her knuckles, scratches on her face and a long a gash in her side. "Toothless," Hiccup whispered to his dragon "GO find Stormfly." Toothless nodded and flew off.

Taking a deep breath Hiccup walked out from behind the bush he was hiding behind. As he walked to Astrid he saw a tear fly off her cheek. That stopped him in his tracks.

Astrid threw herself at the ground. "Damnit, damn, damn. Ah bucket!" She screamed before she just put her face to the ground and let the tears fall. There is no use fighting them. Tears fall when they want to. "I can't take this…" Astrid bit her lip. She sat up and looked at her shaking hands that stung with cold and the dirt that found its way into her wounds. "This doesn't help at all…" She heard a twig snap. Grabbing her dagger she whipped around to see none other than the boy who is causing her this confusion.

"Whoa, Astrid, calm down it's me." Hiccup said slowly with his hands up. The blonde's eyes popped open and she pushed her hair out of her face with her free hand. "Astrid." Hiccup spoke her name smoothly and offering her his hand. The tears welled behind her blue eyes as she dropped her dagger and grabbed Hiccup's hand. Hiccup pulled her up to her feet and hugged her. She could feel his warm embrace enveloping her. He may not be very big but he wasn't really sad either.

"Astrid, what's wrong?" Hiccup tried to ask but his only answer was a load sob into his shoulder. "I don't know…" Astrid replied between sobs. Her whole body was shaking. Probably from the loss of blood and the cold was a big factor too. Hiccup pulled her closer to him. Astrid gasped and jumped away. "No!" She was breathing heavily. "Wha…" Hiccup raised an eyebrow and looked around confused. "I can't… you….. me…. This!... us…?" Violent tremors ripped through the young girl's body. "Hiccup.. I LOVE YOU!" She screamed then cupped her hand over her mouth. With wide eyes she gazed at Hiccup.

Hiccup was shocked. Astrid, his crush for so long, loves him? Sure she had kissed him but nothing else had happened after that. Yeah their friendship grew stronger and then ….. Heather. She ripped a void between them and things haven't felt the same.

Astrid hiccupped. Hiccup chucked, "I still find it funny when people get the hiccups. I can't help but laugh." He stepped closer to the now quietly laughing girl. "You are so weird." She laughed brushing a tear away with the back of her hand. "Astrid," She tensed up when she heard the seriousness in his voice "Talk to me." Hiccup smiled. "Well… it's just…" She took a deep breath and told Hiccup everything. How she had always thought he was cute when he messed up, brave when he started to train all the dragons, smart when inventing and so much more. Then she told him of how things changed after Heather showed up. "Hiccup, I thought I had lost my chance. I thought, why would he like me anymore? I am just a pushy and violent, two things most guys don't look for in a girl." She breathed "And… ah… yeah." Hiccup stood there and blinked. "Great… I just scared you off." Astrid tried to joke, cocking her hip out and putting her and on it. "OW!" She yelped. "Astrid!" Hiccup was at her side in a flash. She lifted her hand to see that it was covered in blood. "Come on let's get you home." Hiccup put his arm around her to help her.

Not much later the dragons found them and carried them home. Astrid rode on Toothless with Hiccup because he told her she was in no shape to fly.

"Gahh… Hiccup please just let me go home." Astrid grumbled as she sat on the side of Hiccup's bed. "Not until you let me clean you up." Hiccup said while ringing out a cloth to clean Astrid's wounds. He carefully placed he rag on her blood and mud caked hands. Astrid hissed feeling the medicine hit her raw flesh. "Sorry, sorry, sorry.." Hiccup muttered, he continued to clean up her hands and other wounds until there was only one left. "Now… this is going to sound crazy but I need you to lift your shirt up…" Astrid raised an eyebrow but knew it was Hiccup so it was okay.

Hiccup cleaned Astrid's side She hissed and even punched Hiccup away a few times. Astrid stood there in Hiccup's room, thinking. Thinking about how Hiccup blew off her confession. "He just doesn't like me… so what? There are plenty of guys on Berk… She laughed out loud at that one. She was laughing so hard she ended up hitting Hiccup in the face. "Oh! Hiccup! I am so sorry!" She spun around to him. He was clutching his eye, "Ow, ow, ouch, ow… and I'm good!" Hiccup put on his tough guy act even though his eye hurt like hell. "Awe, Hic… I think I gave you a black eye..." Astrid cupped the side of his face softly. "Hic?" The boy questioned. "Ahh…" Astrid felt herself turn red. Hic is what she called Hiccup in her dreams. She never thought it would just slip out of her mouth. "up? I said Hiccup." The red girl covered. "Suree….." Hiccup drug out with a dubious stare. "Look, Astrid… Sit down." Hiccup sat back down on his bed. "About earlier…" He stared as Astrid slowly set herself down. All her joints aching. "I wasn't trying to blow you off but… I was so worried. _You _were crying. Plus the bleeding didn't help…" Astrid did a short laugh. "I have never seen you so… beat up.." Hiccup took a deep breath "Astrid you were out there because of me… weren't you?" Hiccup's answer came in the form of a curt nod. "I thought so… Astrid you don't have to worry about Heather." Astrid tensed up. "She may be pretty but she has got nothing on you." Hiccup looked at her and smirked. "You are great in so many ways I can't even begin to start to list all the things I love about you…" Astrid's eyes pooped open and he mouth fell open. "Hiccup…" She gulped. "Astrid." He smiled shyly and pulled her into his arms. "Thank you… Thank you for everything you have done. You have changed me and everyone in Berk." Astrid pulled away from him and looked at him. "Well except Mildew…" Hiccup added with a shrug. "Eh, he'll die soon anyway." Astrid added jumping up, totally forgetting about the pain in her body. She grabbed the collar of Hiccup's shirt and pulled him up to her and kissed him. "Now… lets go ride some dragons." She laughed, grabbed his hand and pulled him outside to their waiting dragons.

**Well… there it is! Sooo yeah I can do so much more stuff with the romance part but I really wanted to keep things calm for a first one on here! I hope you all like it and please review and I am open for tips! Please don't bash…**

**Thanks! Lots of love! xx**

**-Torkynn**


End file.
